The Chosen One
by Heavenly Sohma
Summary: She held L's motion body in her arms; all she could do was hope that her beloved L was still alive. They would take him if they got the chance. 'Was he really dead? Had that really just happened' were her only thoughts.  LxKalyssa, my OC
1. Chapter 1

I held L's pale, motionless body in my arms, allowing no one to touch him. I knew that letting him take on the Kira Case would be far too dangerous, even if he was the world's greatest detective. I had only let him take on the case because of his promise. He had promised that if I let him take on the case he would take extreme measures to conceal his identity. This was the only way Kira would not be able to kill him. L was a man of his word and like always I believed every word that came out of his mouth.

The tears now spilled from my eyes never ceasing or running dry. I heard the door creek, and immediately held him tighter in my arms. They had already tried to take him from me twice and I wasn't about to let him be taken away from me. He wasn't dead like they said he was. The familiar scent of vanilla brushed my nose. I knew immediately it was Mimi, L's last living relative. She had probably come to talk sense into me and like everyone else take my precious L away. I wouldn't allow it. I pretended that she wasn't there at first but then she kicked me lightly with the toe of her shoe. I looked up at her and put my pointer finger to my mouth, then whispered "Shh. He's sleeping" I put my hand down and wrapped it around him once more.

Two hours had passed since he'd fallen out of his chair and went to sleep. If he were dead his body heat would have decreased by now, and his breathing had always been quiet. Not even his chest expanded from it. Over the years his breathing had gotten to the state no one could tell if he were breathing or not. His skin was so sensitive, especially on his face, that when anything got to close he would stop breathing all together. I was the only person that could get close to his face without making him stop his steady breathing. This was because I was the only person he really trusted. They hadn't been able to do a proper examination, I wouldn't let them. I was too afraid to know the truth.

Mimi leaned down next to me and got on her knees. She looked at him for a second then sighed. "He always was a sound sleeper. You could drop him off a building and he probably wouldn't wake up….Well, until God asked him what he was doing sleeping on the roof of a building." She giggled to herself. Someone knocked on the door .

"L, your triple fudge Sunday is here. I have the sugar cubes, coffee, and powdered doughnuts also… and did you say you wanted strawberries? Oh well, I brought some just in case." The man opened the door , came in quietly and sat the junk food on the table. He turned to leave but before he went out the door he turned and said, "You know L, one day all this food is going to catch up with you." He chuckled quietly to himself and closed the door behind him. I guess he hadn't noticed L.

The smell of coffee tainted the scent in the room. "I smell coffee," L said without opening his eyes. More tears spilled and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He laughed. "What's going on? Kalyssa, what's wrong?" He said putting one arm gently on my waist and the other on the back of my head.

"L," I said through the tears and violent sobs. "They said you were dead! They said you had… a heart attack" The last words burned like acid on my tongue.

"Dead? How could I be dead? I was only sleeping. Did they not notice my constant body temperature?" He said sitting up. He pulled away and wiped a tear from my cheek. "Tears. A consistency made up of water and salt in the human body." He wiped the tear on his faded jeans. I laughed a little. How can he sleep like the dead for two hours and wake up practically quoting facts about human body fluids?

The tears spilled from my eyes still. I was happy he'd woken up. To be honest he had started scaring even me with the way he was sleeping. I rarely got to see him sleep, so I could only guess that he slept like this all the time. He ran his fingers through my long black hair and pulled over on to my left shoulder and laid his head down on it. He had always loved my hair. He said it was soft , silky, and smelt like cherry blossom. That was because of my shampoo. He refused to let me switch. He said the scent added to my character, but honestly, besides him, who else was going to be sniffing my hair?

"You took a shower this morning, that's odd. Usually you take your showers at night right before going to bed. Though the scent is still here, it's faded. I'm guessing you took a shower around eight this morning? Am I right?" I looked up at him astonished. I don't know why his intelligence still surprised me. I knew he was incredibly smart. He did too; he had used it to his advantage too many times before.

I raised my eyebrow and answered him. "8:02 to be precise. I looked at the clock on my phone before sitting it on the sink." He looked happy about being right. He always was. He got up off the floor and walked over to the table where the junk food still sat. "Kalyssa, how many sugar cubes do you want in your coffee?"

"Two, please." I said getting up and walking over to him.

"Just two? Usually you put in three and half your mocha foam." He went to his desk and opened up the drawer, where normal people kept personal items, pencils, extra staples, erasers, paper, pencil sharpeners, ect., and pulled out eight coffee creamers.

"Yes, just two sugar cubes. And coffee foam?" He picked up a mocha coffee creamer and turned to me.

"Yes, coffee foam." I raised my right eyebrow at him and smiled my crooked smile, knowing he would use some sort of logic to prove me wrong if I tried to argue. He shook the creamer quickly and then stop to open it. "See? Coffee foam." He smiled his irresistible smile flashing his perfectly straight, white teeth. I giggled. He sat the creamer down on the table behind me, and placed a hand on my back pulling me closer to him. Our face was only inches apart but he slowly closed the space. His lips lingered on mine and the kiss grew more intense.

"Umm. Hello? I'm kinda still here." Crap… I forgot Mimi was here.

His lips broke away from mine. "If you hadn't wanted to see it you would have left the room already." L said turning back to me. He didn't say it in a rude way, it was said the same way he would tell you that the sky was blue.

She scoffed. "It's not that I wanted to see it, I just didn't think you guys would… You know considering I was still across the room from you."

"I'm sorry, I had forgotten you were still here." I could feel my cheeks flush a brilliant red. I looked at the floor. I didn't want L to see me blush, then explain how the blush was happening. He thought it was cute, but I still didn't want him to see it.

"You're cold." L said running his finger over the goose bumps on my arm. I shivered at the touch of his cold fingers.

"Only a little, I'm fine though." Unlike L, I was extremely cold natured. I noticed even the slightest change in temperature. I clenched my teeth to keep them from chattering.

"No, I don't think so." He walked over to the thermostat and turned the temperature up, despite his hatred of the heat. Walking back he grabbed a blanket and picked me up bridal style. He sat on his office chair with me in his lap.

Mimi cleared her throat. I'm thinking it was a notion to let us know she was still here.

"We're aware of your presence, Mimi" L laughed.

"Good." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. I was shivered and my teeth began to chatter.

L took off his long sleeved shirt and dressed me in it. Over my White tank top it felt a little warmer.

"Okay, I'm leaving." Mimi headed to the door, but before going out she held up a peace sign; she didn't even turn around.

I laughed… okay, I'll be honest; it was a school girl giggle, because I'm that much of a dork. "We weren't even doing anything yet. I was going to save it for the meeting later on." He said looking deep in thought. "I was really looking forward to seeing their reactions, and how fast they can exit a room."

"We…could always do it again." I almost hesitated but I figured he wouldn't object. Just then I heard the door creek and a heavy feeling of arrogance filled the room. It was Light. He was suspected to be Kira, but somehow he'd weaseled his way out of it. I, myself, still suspected him of being Kira. I wasn't sure why.

He stared at me, and then L. An angry looked flashed over his face, and disappeared almost as soon as it had appeared. He looked at L once more. "Kalyssa, I had come to give my condolences, but it looks as if there's no reason for that." He looked confused.

I was still in L's lap, cuddled up close to his chest. When he talked I could feel the vibrations coming from his neck, on my forehead. It felt nice, but weird. "No, there isn't a need." L smiled. He thought of Light as a friend.

I leaned up a little to grab my coffee off the desk. It scalded my tongue but I ignored it. My eyes focused on Light's, I felt that the eyes revealed many things about a person. Over time if you paid enough attention to someone's eyes you could tell when they were lying. I sighed; Lights eyes revealed little about him. It's almost as if he put some sort of barrier up. I hated it; I hated whatever was blocking me out of Light's eyes.

"L, if you'll excuse me I have to go tell everyone that the meeting is to be resumed seeing as you're not dead." Light said with a little anger in his facial expressions.

"How did everyone come to the conclusion that I was dead?" L said cause a thin crease to appear in between his eyebrows.

Light swallowed and smiled. "I believe it was my fault. You see, ever since Kira started killing every time someone falls or in your case, passes out, I automatically assume that they've had a heart attack and panic," he paused, "When you passed out I didn't even think; I just yelled 'Dear God, Kira, what have you done? You've killed L'. It was then that everyone started to panic. Kalyssa was at your side before anyone could be there. She wouldn't let anyone touch you. She was in that position for at least two hours. When anyone actually tried to see if you were dead she would glare at them until they left the room. Have you eer seen her glare at someone? It's scary, to be honest."

L looked at me and smiled. "Yes, I've seen her glare before; it's not scary. It's cute."

I cuddled closer to him and wrapped my arms around his warm body. He gently grabbed a lock of my hair and twirled it in his fingers.

"I'll leave you two in privacy; L, I'll see you in," Light looked at his watch, "fifteen minutes at the meeting."

"I'll see you in thirty minutes. Since the meeting won't go very well without me, I assume you'll wait." L said still twirling the same lock of my hair in his fingers. Coming from anyone else this would have sounded extremely arrogant, but it was L. L never really sounded arrogant, or at least he didn't try to.


	2. Chapter 2

Light stepped out of the room and I was alone with L at last. It felt nice just sitting in his lap, close to his warm chest. His breathing was steady. It made me feel at peace. I could hardly keep my eyes open, and every now and then I could feel my head nod subconsciously. I was trying very hard to fight the sleep, but since I had moved in with L, I hadn't slept much. I usually tried to stay up as late as possible with him, but now it was all starting to catch up with me. I let the darkness close in and fell asleep.

The light burned through my eyelids and turned my vision a yellowish-orange, until I opened them to blurry vision. It would go away like always but it was still annoying. The blur faded and I found myself lying in a large field, wearing nothing but a thin white sundress. I was surrounded by flowers. They were all yellow, and not one longer than another. I didn't mind the color yellow, but seeing so much of it was kind of agitating. All the flowers were the exact same kind-which pleased me.

The sun burned bright, brushing any exposed skin on my body. The sky was completely blue, not a cloud in sight. All around me was nothing but perfection. I couldn't see anything that wasn't included in a matching set. It was so perfect that it set off an eerie feeling. I felt happy. This is what I had always wanted for the world, but something was missing. I looked around and searched my memories for something that wasn't in this perfect world. I could only remember being here.

The sky began to ripple and tear in a straight line, which got wider as each second passed. The now gray sky was the same color as the quickly wilting flowers. A figure began to descend from the slot in the sky. The figure was graceful, and as it got closer I could see that it was equally beautiful- he was equally beautiful.

Like me, he was wearing all white. His skin was the same pale, icy color as mine and his eyes were a liquid emerald. His hair fell to his shoulders in bronze, curly locks. He was perfect-not a hair out of place. Then he smiled, and I suddenly felt scared of him. His teeth were all pointed at the bottom. I looked in his eyes to reassure myself that he wasn't anything to fear. I couldn't find a trace of evil in his gentle eyes.

"Serena, we've been together for thousands of years, yet every time you're reborn, you act as if you've never seen me… Where's your locket? Surely you didn't lose it in the human realm?" His voice was like velvet, soft and soothing.

"Who's Serena?" My voice was different. It was a bit higher pitched. I didn't sound like me.

"You are Serena. Where is your locket? As soon as you're in contact with your locket all your memories will resurface." He looked slightly worried.

"I'm not Serena… I'm…" I searched my mind for my name but I couldn't find it.

"This is bad. Where is your locket?" He grabbed my shoulders and the gentle look in his eyes was replaced with panic and worry.

"What locket?" I was becoming angry that I had not the slightest idea of what he was talking about. The fact that he was now touching me made everything worse.

"The locket you've always had, the locket containing the realm of the unjust, you have to know where it is. Thousands of souls are in that locket." He tightened his grip.

"Calm down and let go of me!" I snapped. I probably shouldn't be so angry but my skin was fragile; I could already feel the bruises forming on my shoulder.

He let go, but remained close to me. His eyes had calmed, and were now a bit more peaceful. The worry line in between his eye brows remained.

"We can look for it together. Seeing as I can't remember where else to look, this field is probably the only place we can look."

He nodded his head and closed his eyes. The flowers all disappeared. The only thing I could see for miles was a blackish- gray soil. I began to scan the ground for something, anything, that wasn't soil. I saw nothing. Squinting my eyes, I began to slowly turn around. Something caught my attention; it was small and gold. I ran over to it and picked it up off of the ground. It was a golden locket. Tiny vines had been carved into the gold surface all over it. It was pretty, but held a mysterious evil in it. I opened it.

Memories of my past lives began to flood back into my brain. I remembered a face- a boy's face. It was a beautiful face. He had messy jet black hair. A smile began to creep upon my face. I longed to feel this man's embrace, to feel his lips upon mine. "L," I mouthed his name, "I will get back to you." I was determined; nothing could stop me from getting back to him. He was what was missing from this world.

I stood up and turned. The man from before was now standing in front of me. His eyes had returned to their natural peaceful state.

"Do you remember?" He moved my bangs out from in front of my eye, and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I remember a little bit, but not all. I know there has to be more than what is on the surface." I thought as hard as I could to remember everything.

"Don't strain yourself. I'll explain everything to you when the time comes. For now you must return. One more thing, my love, you may see me in an emotional state that you've never seen me in before. Try your best not to fear." His hand was on my face, still.

I nodded, and began to ascend into the crease he'd come out of. His hand was still stretched out, as if it wanted to follow me. I didn't know exactly what he was talking about, but I would try my best to understand at some point.

I woke up at home, in mine and L's apartment. His head was bent down over mine. He was watching me. I sat up quickly, too quickly. I was now dizzy from sitting up too fast but I ignored it.

"Were your dreams really that interesting?" L smoothed my hair down, and supported my back.

"What?" I asked. I tried my best to keep my head from bobbling, but with the room spinning it made that complicated.

"You've been asleep since yesterday, when Light left. What were you dreaming about? You kept saying things like 'I'm not Serena' or 'I will get back to you'. Who were you trying to get back to?" he was still supporting my back. It was a good thing too. Without the support, I probably would have fallen back on our bed.

I told him about my dream. He stared the whole time, not moving, or saying anything. Even when I was done he didn't talk. He looked slightly confused… I suppose he was just trying to find the right words to say.

He placed his hand on my cheek. "It was only a dream." He said He was lying. I could tell.

I looked him in the eyes. "You're lying."

"I'm not lying it really was a dream. You just woke up, and I can guarantee that a large, open field di-"

I cut him off by placing my index finger over his soft lips. "I know it was a dream… I don't understand why it felt so real. It felt more real than any of my other dreams." I couldn't find the words to say it, but somehow I knew that this dream tied into my life.

He stared at me. It was as if he understood my unspoken words. "Maybe it is linked to your life, but how? Do you even believe in shinigamis?"

"I believe in the possibility."

"Get dressed, and come on." He went to the closet and grabbed his plain white hoodie. He tossed it to me. "It's chilly outside."

"You never go outside… How do you know it's chilly?" I was joking, but he answered anyways.

"Look out the widow."

I looked out the window, while grabbing a pair of my dark denim jeans and my white and black tank top. "L, you asked me if I believed in shinigamis…Can I ask you the same." I pulled my t-shirt over my shoulders and replaced it with me tank top.

"I believe that they are real…If you would have asked me a week ago, I would say otherwise." He shuddered at his unspoken thoughts.

"Why the sudden change?" I unbuttoned my pants and motioned for L to turn around. I didn't like for him to watch me change my pants. He could watch while I changed my shirt, but never my pants. I was just paranoid about it. I don't know why.

He walked over to me and placed his hands gently on my shoulders. "You don't have anything to be paranoid about… besides you don't have anything I haven't seen anyways."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Oh, really? I know one thing you haven't seen yet. I don't think you even know about it." I smiled a devious smile.

"Oh I know about it." He moved my hair out from over my ear, and nibbled softly on my ear.

"Aaaaiiiii" Dang it. He does know about it.

"See?" He laughed.

I liked the L he was when it was just us. Around others he was calm, composed, and serious. But when it was just us he was happy, playful, a bit more talkative, showed more emotion, and was actually pretty easy going. I liked the relaxed L he became. I liked L period. He was my L. No one could change that.

I threw my arms around his shoulders. He picked me up bridal style and laid me down on the bed. Grabbing the hair at the nape of my neck and gently tugging, he pressed his lips to mine. He broke away and made his way down my jaw line. Softly kissing his way down my neck, he climbed onto me. He grasped the tank top and ripped it all the way down. He lifted me up and pulled the tank top off my arms. It was pretty much a vest now. His fingers fumbled with the bra clasp for a while. He finally got the first one undone and the phone rang.

"Now I see why you hate phones so much." I mumbled. I was beginning to hate them too. I reached over still in the same position I was when he was undoing my bra, and grabbed the phone off my nightstand. "It's Matsuda, you answer." I handed the phone to L.

"L?" I could hear Matsuda through the speakers on the phone.

"Yes?"

"Where are you? I know you told Light you'd be late and that we'd have to wait…But a whole 24-hours has gone by. We've all been sitting here waiting."

"I had something come up. Tell everyone to go home; we'll meet up in two hours…That should give me enough time to finish what I was doing." He looked at me, and smiled.

"Will do." Silence filled the other line and I figured he must've hung up.

L turned to me and flashed a devious smile. Before I knew it I was pinned to the bed being kissed repeatedly. The phone rang again.

I managed to get L off of me so I could answer again. "He's busy!" I said a bit agitated. I closed the phone and tossed it on the floor.

L laughed and continued kissing. I let him; there wasn't any reason to resist. I didn't want to resist.


End file.
